Draco's Deadly Sins
by Paris in December
Summary: According to Harry, Draco covered most of the deadly sins before he even came to Hogwarts. Written for the HPFC Seven Deadly Sins Challenge. Pairings include Blaise/Parvati, Harry/Pansy, one-sided Draco/Padma. Chapters: 2/7. Never Tell series.
1. Prologue: Lust

**Author's Note:** Written for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge by ink-stained dreams on the HPFC forum. Yes, this is AU.

* * *

**Prologue - Lust**

Draco was having a hard time concentrating in Charms class. Flitwick didn't seem to have noticed, most likely because the NEWT class was huge, so there was nothing to stop Draco from drifting off into a heady daydream. He could see Padma Patil's bare legs in front of him, because her robes had caught on her chair, and by Merlin they were the sexiest legs he'd ever seen. From there he could easily imagine the sexiest thighs, and the sexiest arse, and…

"Draco," Pansy hissed, nudging him in the side with her elbow. "Stop drooling and do the bloody spell!"

"Shut up, Pansy," Draco muttered, but he sat up and dragged his eyes away from Padma. "Er, what's the spell again?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Honestly! Have you heard a word Flitwick said?"

"No."

"Fine! I'm going to work with Hermione, then." And Pansy got up and moved away, leaving Draco alone at his desk. He would have tried to argue that she wasn't allowed to switch partners, and in any other class it would have been true, but Flitwick either didn't notice or didn't care.

Now Draco was left with a conundrum. He really ought to do the classwork, because Flitwick _would_ eventually come around to check how everyone was doing. On the other hand, he genuinely did not know what spell they were supposed to be attempting.

"I don't know what you did, mate, but thanks anyway," said a vaguely familiar voice. Draco turned to see Ron Weasley flopping into Pansy's vacated seat. The redhead must have been working with Hermione. "Hermione can be a real know-it-all sometimes."

"Sure you want to work with me, Weasley?" said Draco, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "This is NEWT Charms. You know, all houses?" He prodded his Slytherin badge.

"I know you're a Slytherin, Black."

"I was under the impression that you simply _despised_ Slytherins," said Draco with a scowl.

Weasley shrugged. "Most Slytherins _despise_ Gryffindors, if you haven't noticed. You're not one of them, so you're safe."

"How do you know I _don't_ despise Gryffindors?" Draco retorted.

"Well, I don't, exactly, but your brother's all right, so I figure you must be too." Weasley grinned. "Besides, I know what spell we're working on."

Draco groaned and hid his head in his hands. "It's that obvious I wasn't paying attention?"

"Nah, I heard Parkinson complaining to Hermione. Your secret is safe, at least on this side of the room. Anyway, we're doing the Protean Charm, only Hermione already knows how to do it, so she was trying to give me all sorts of useless advice…" Weasley opened his Charms book and flipped through until he found the right page. "Don't suppose you've done this one, have you?"

"My stepfather's an Auror, not a clerk, Weasley," said Draco. "Protean Charms are used mainly in low-level Ministry jobs, where they have a lot of paperwork."

"Maybe I can ask Percy for help with the homework," Weasley muttered.

They stopped chatting as Draco pulled out his own book and read the section on Protean Charms, which were surprisingly complicated. Then they took turns trying to enchant their pieces of parchment to copy each other, but it didn't work, even when Draco wrote, _Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger are bloody know-it-alls_ on Weasley's parchment in the hopes that Weasley would be inspired to send it back.

After a while it just got boring, so Weasley started doodling and Draco went back to staring at Padma Patil's legs. Unfortunately, the bunched-up robes that had revealed those tantalizing legs were also obscuring his view of her arse.

"Did you know, Black," said a low, dangerously sweet female voice, "that lust is one of the seven deadly sins?"

Draco raised his eyes to meet those of none other than Padma. Apparently she'd seen him staring while he was off in la-la land, as his mum liked to say. Uh-oh.

"I'd say it's about time," said Harry cheerfully. Draco started and looked at Weasley, who had turned into Harry. Or rather, Harry must have taken Weasley's seat sometime while Draco was daydreaming. He really needed to pay more attention. "He got all the other sins covered before Hogwarts, but never really got to lust. I suppose he's just a late bloomer."

"I am not a _late bloomer_," Draco argued, glaring at his brother. "And I'm not lusting!"

"Then stop staring at my arse," said Padma. She turned around and cast a Protean Charm on her piece of parchment. Draco noticed that it worked perfectly, transferring her flowery script to the parchment of her partner, Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Excellent work, Miss Patil!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. Draco tried to swallow his guilty expression and sit up straighter as the professor moved on to his desk. "Misters Black. I see you have been unsuccessful."

"Sorry, sir," said Harry conversationally. Draco decided that if his brother wanted to take the blame for Weasley's lousy work, he wasn't going to stop him.

"Well, make sure to practice this weekend!" Flitwick raised his voice to address the whole class. "And in addition to being proficient with the Protean Charm, a three-foot essay on the nine essential properties of objects that can hold the charm, due next class."

"What the hell are the nine essential properties?" Draco groused as he headed out the door with Harry at his side. "And why do we have to know them? Isn't it enough to do the bloody charm?"

"Why are you asking me, lusty boy?"

"_Lusty boy?_" repeated Blaise, catching up to them. "That's a new one. What's Draco done now?"

"He spent half the class staring at Padma Patil," said Pansy from Draco's other side. "It was disgusting."

"She accused him of one of the seven deadly sins," Harry added, grinning. "Lust, obviously. At which point I told her it wouldn't be the first sin he's committed."

Draco groaned as Pansy and Blaise grabbed him and Harry and dragged them into a nearby empty classroom. "Do tell," said Pansy, with a wicked glint in her eye.


	2. Chapter 1: Gluttony

**Author's Note: **Shoutout to ink-stained dreams, Pesky Ixy Pesternomi, and pippi55 for the reviews! And thanks to Aenaris for the beta help. (:

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Gluttony**

Harry was really excited, because today was July 31 and that meant it was his fifth birthday! He'd been waiting a whole _six months_ – well, almost – since Draco turned five, and if he was really _honest_ with himself, he'd been getting really _inpatient_. Harry grinned as he remembered those good new words he'd learned from Uncle Severus.

"Mummy, Mummy, guess what?" he said. He was in the kitchen with his mummy, clinging to her robes as he watched her working on his cake. It was going to be a really _good_ cake, with chocolate and frosting and Mummy's special sparkling sprinkles and everything!

"What, Harry?" said Mummy, smiling down at him. Harry's mummy liked to smile a lot. Not like his mother. Mother was always pretending to be stiff and proper, at least when there were other people around, like there would be today. Everybody was going to come to Harry's birthday party!

"I was inpatient about turning five, but now I'm not inpatient anymore!" said Harry, proudly displaying his vocabulary.

Mummy laughed. "Did Uncle Severus teach you a new word, Harry?"

"Two new words!" Harry corrected her. "Bein' _honest_ is when you tell the truth!"

"That's right. What a smart boy you are," said Mummy, and she put down her wand so she could bend down and pick him up. Harry giggled and squirmed when she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now, what colors do you want for the sprinkles?"

"Purple!" Purple was Harry's favorite color ever. "An' blue an' red, 'cause they make purple!" He'd learned _that_ from cousin Dora and from playing with his crayons.

Mummy smiled again and put him back down on the floor. "You just know all sorts of things, don't you, Harry? Now, why don't you go outside and play with your brother? Otherwise the sprinkles won't be so much of a surprise."

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth like he'd seen Daddy do when he was reminded of something important he'd forgotten. "Oh no, I like it when it's a sprise!" As Mummy laughed and picked up her wand, he ran out of the kitchen to grab his shoes so he could go outside.

Draco was flying on his toy broom, so the first thing Harry did was run to the broom shed and get his own broom out. He took a moment to look longingly at the _real_ brooms in the back, which Mother said he and Draco could try once they were older. They'd belonged to his daddy and his stepdaddy, Regulus, when they were in school and played Quidditch.

"Draco, wait up!" Harry shouted as he mounted his toy broom and flew across the yard to where Draco was trying to push his broom higher than the spells would let it go.

Draco scowled at him. "'m not _going_ anywhere," he said.

"You looked like you were," said Harry. "Wanna play catch?" He held up the small, beat-up Quaffle he'd also retrieved from the shed.

They amused themselves for a while with that, trying to throw the ball as high as they could so it would be harder to tell where it would come down. In fact, they might have kept playing for the rest of the day if Mother hadn't shown up.

"Harry! Draco!" she called from the doorway. "Your father and Regulus are here."

Daddy and Regulus were infinitely more exciting than catch. Harry and Draco put their toy brooms away as fast as they could and then raced each other to the door (Harry won).

"Daddy, Daddy!" they were both shouting when they came into the living room. Daddy laughed and caught them both as they barreled into him, giving them each a good one-armed squeeze.

"Look who it is! Where have you been, hm? You weren't here to greet us." He pulled a sad face.

"We were playin' catch outside," said Draco. "_I_ got the Quaffle the highest!"

"_I_ got to the door first," Harry retorted, not about to be outdone by his brother.

"Let's not get into an argument, boys," said Regulus, grasping Daddy's shoulders to pull him into a standing position. As soon as Regulus was standing straight again, Harry ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his stepdaddy's leg. Draco did the same with the other leg, and they both looked up at Regulus innocently when he pretended to glare at them.

Daddy was trying not to laugh. "Reg, I think you've put on some weight."

"Thanks, James, I really appreciate it," said Regulus dryly. He reached down and ruffled the boys' hair. "By the way, happy birthday, Harry."

Harry grinned up at him. "I'm five now!" he reminded Regulus. "Jus' like Draco!"

"I'm five and a _half_," Draco corrected him.

"That's still five," said Harry firmly.

"What did I just say about arguing?" said Regulus. He pressed his hands down on their heads until they were both squirming and trying to shrink down to the floor, but Harry still hung on, and so did Draco.

"If you're trying to get them to let go, that won't work," said Mother, who stood in the living room doorway, surveying everything in a dignified manner.

"I suppose you know that from experience, Cissy?" said Daddy with a laugh. Mother glared at him, and he walked over to give her a big hug, making Harry and Draco giggle.

As it turned out, the boys were distracted enough to let go almost immediately after that, because the Floo went off again to let Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy through with Dora, and Aunt Bella arrived just behind them. The next few minutes were taken up with hugs and kisses and Harry stealing glances at the presents they'd brought, trying to figure out what they were from the shape. After that they were just waiting for Uncle Sirius and Uncle Severus, because the first part of the day was reserved for just their family. It was just for suppertime that Mother had insisted on having a big party with lots of strangers, just like for Draco's fifth birthday in February.

Everyone had settled into chairs and couches around the room when Mummy came in, wiping her hands on the apron she wore over her robes. Harry was safely ensconced in Daddy's lap, while Draco sat with Regulus next to them on the couch.

"What have I missed?" said Mummy. "Sirius and Sev still aren't here yet?"

"Sirius and Severus are _always_ late," said Mother. She was sitting in her favorite armchair, the green and silver one. Slytherin colors, Mummy liked to call it.

Mummy sat on the arm of Mother's chair and leaned against Mother, turning her eyes to the fireplace. Harry and the others followed her lead, so that when the Floo finally flared up again, they were all staring silently for the entrance of Harry's uncles.

Uncle Sirius unfolded himself from his Flooing position and then hesitated, staring back at all of them uneasily. "Um, hi? Is something wrong?"

At that point, Harry could no longer contain himself. He jumped off of Daddy's lap and ran to Sirius for a hug. Draco followed quickly, and the whole room burst into laughter at Sirius's evident relief.

"Sirius, you are far too gullible," said Uncle Severus.

"What's gulble?" Draco asked before Harry could.

"Gul-_li _-ble," Severus corrected.

"Gul-_li_-ble," Harry and Draco both repeated obediently.

"It means he'll believe anything you tell him."

"Thanks, Sev," Sirius grumbled as Harry and Draco burst into giggles and latched onto his legs. "Now they'll be trying to tell me the sky is pink and the grass is blue for _the rest of the day_."

"You deserved it, mutt." Severus brushed past them, evading Sirius's attempt at a kiss.

Before either Harry or Draco could start trying to convince Sirius of anything, Mummy stood up and announced, "Well, since everyone's here, I think it's about time for cake and presents!"

"Presents!" Harry shouted, running into the dining room.

"_Cake!_" Draco yelled at the same time. They got into their chairs, and Harry bounced up and down as he waited for the adults to come in, until he realized he was being _inpatient_ and tried to calm down again.

Draco was doing no such thing. As soon as Mummy put the cake on the table, he reached out a finger to draw off some of the frosting and then sucked it off.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "That's not fair!"

"What happened, Harry?" asked Mother, giving Draco a stern look.

"He took some of the frosting! _Hey!_" Harry added, with more distress, as Draco shot him a spiteful look and pulled off a piece of the cake, stuffing it into his mouth before it could be taken away.

"Draco, don't be a glutton," Mother scolded.

"What's a glutton?"

* * *

Pansy was laughing hysterically now, clinging to Harry's arm and rocking back and forth. Harry held onto her back with his other hand, grinning like a maniac.

"You cannot possibly remember your _fifth birthday_," Draco accused, knowing his face must be completely red with embarrassment at Harry's frank portrayal of them as children. "I certainly don't!"

"Oh, I only remember parts of it," Harry assured him. "Mum told me the story once, so I got most of it from that. The game of catch might not be accurate, though. I don't know whether we played it that day or not, just that we did it a lot."

"So you made it up," said Blaise.

"I wanted it to be a good story! Anyway, the important part was the ending, where Draco was a glutton. I remember that distinctly," said Harry, smiling sweetly at Draco's indignation.

Pansy finally calmed down enough to say, "So what about the rest of the sins? What's another one… greed?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That was half our childhood. But I think I can come up with a specific story. Let's see…"


End file.
